Harry Potter and the Maruader's Map
by LtLkyOoTie
Summary: My first fanfic ever! Please be nice. No snide comments for my first one okay? I think its pretty good if I do say so myself. =)


Harry Potter woke up in the boy's Gryffindor dormitory. He suddenly remembered. He had asked Dumbledore if he could stay at Hogwarts over the summer. Dumbledore had said yes. So there Harry was, alone in the dormitory. He felt lonely, but it was better then the Dursleys at least!! He sat up, but then lied down again. What was he going to do today? After a while of thinking, he dozed off again. He had an interesting dream. It sounded as though someone was calling to him in his mind.   
  
Harry. Harry. Go to the library and read Quidditch Through The Ages. You will then be able to talk to us.  
  
Harry stirred.   
  
Listen, Harry. Do my bidding and you will be able to see us too. Please, Harry. Please…please…please…please…  
The word turned softer and softer. All morning Harry had it on his mind and when he woke up, he decided to do the bidding that the voice had told him to do. Harry went to the library and sitting on a table was the book, Quidditch Through the Ages. How unusual, thought Harry. It was as if the book had heard Harry's dream and flew out to sit there waiting for him to open it. At least, he didn't have to look for it. He opened the book and there were two pieces of paper. A note and an extremely old piece of parchment. He read the note first.  
Harry,   
Use this to see your parents, Harry.   
~Sirius  
  
Sirius? How could've Sirius put that note there? Harry took the note and parchment back to the common room. As he was examining the parchment, writing appeared suddenly as if someone was writing on it at that moment. What it said was:  
  
Hello, Harry. I'm so glad you finally found the Maruader's Map. Now we can all talk to you.  
  
The Maruader's Map?, thought Harry, and he ran up to his dormitory to retrieve his quill and ink. Oh yeah!! I never got it back from the so-called Moody! He dipped his quill in scarlet ink and wrote:  
  
Hi. Who are you and "we"? How do you know I'm Harry?  
  
There's one thing you need to understand before we tell you who we are. Do you remember the Dark Lord's diary?   
  
Yes.  
  
Well, this paper is the same matieral as that. This is connected to Padfoot's, Wormtail's, Moony's, and my mind.  
  
You mean---?  
  
Yes, Harry. You can also see what your mother, Sirius, Remus, and that little git, Peter. Just write down a date and you will be taken to that day. I hear from Sirius that you have two best friends, eh? Well, maybe you three should make one like this. It's in a book called, Spells for the Thoughtful. The spell is called, Connected Paper. All i have to do is think what I what to say to you and it appears. What you're writing and what I'm thinking can be heard by all of them, Son.   
  
A question, Dad. How did this get to me?   
  
Sirius put it in that book before he left in your fourth year.  
  
One more. I can talk to Sirius, Remus, and even-----Peter?  
  
Yes, you could. I'll prove it to you. Padfoot, speak up there. My son here doesn't believe me. Then suddenly, an eye appeared on the paper and winked at him.   
  
A different writing appeared. It was scribbled in calligraphy.  
  
So Harry, don't believe in Prongs, eh? Well, Harry, just to prove it to you by me, Moony will buck up there.  
  
Again, a different writing, also in calligraphy but much neater.  
  
I didn't think I would have to speak, Padfoot. Harry, do you remember that day when you were caught by Snape after you sneaked back to Hogwarts? Well, we heard and wrote down our thoughts. It was extremely amusing. Keep in touch, Harry.  
  
There you go, Son. Proof. Your mum's with me. If you want, I'll tell you what she says if you want.  
  
Sure. Sirius, are you there?  
  
Yes, Harry, I am. But I have to leave now. Sorry. Keep well, Harry.  
  
Hello, Harry. It's Mum. How are you?  
  
I'm fine, Mum, Dad. Can you tell me a date to write down so I can see you too at school?   
  
Of course you may. But you will be invisible to the young us at Hogwarts.  
  
I know, Mum. But I'd like to see you two at Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus, and that slimy, old git Snape.  
  
Now, Son, I wouldn't called him that! Though he was a slimy, ol' git. James! Don't pay any attention to what your father is saying.  
  
Harry chuckled.   
  
Write down the date, September 1, 1964 and a small box will appear on the map. Put your eye there and you will be flinged into the past in Hogwarts. I'm going to think September 1, 1964 and your mum's and my torso will be there to meet you, also invisible, but not to you of course.  
  
Harry was going to see his parent's torso again!  
  
One...two...THREE!!  
  
September 1, 1964, wrote Harry and thought James. They(James, Lily, and Harry)were transported into the evening of that day. For the second time in Harry's life, Harry saw the torsos of his parents. For a moment, they all stared at each other, and suddenly, at the same time, they embraced each other.  
  
Harry, you look so much like me!  
  
Harry, oh, Harry, honey!!  
  
Mum!! Dad! Harry yelled with joy.  
  
After all of that, they set off to see what had happened that evening and next day. Fortunately, for Harry, it was the day where Lily Evans, and her friends, Daisy White, Ariana Tesoplolly, and Kiwi Hesh met James Potter and his friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. The Sorting Hat had just finished sorting Daisy White. ("GRYFFINDOR!") So then they had eaten their food and went to their common room. They(Lily, James, Daisy, Sirius, Kiwi, Remus, Ariana, and Peter) woke up the next morning and proceeded to the Great Hall. After they ate, they started to go to their History of Magic class. (They're all in Gryffindor, but the ruddy git, Peter shouldn't be.) James was walking backward behind Lily, talking to Sirius. Then he tripped and knocked Lily's books out of her arms.   
  
"Go on, guys, I'll help her. Keep going, I'll catch up."  
  
James picked up her books and gave them to her. When he did, he saw her brilliant green eyes and her flowing red hair. She's really very pretty once you think about it, thought James. Together, they walked silently down the hall, which was now empty. They walked into the classroom, in which the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were dozing off. Professor Tenhancy told James and Lily off for being late, but didn't take off any points as it was their first day of school. Their friends were sitting at the same table. Girls on one side and boys on the other. Two spots were left on either side. Lily took the seat by her friends and James took the seat by his friends. So the seating arrangement was Daisy across from Sirius, Kiwi across from Remus, Ariana across from Peter, and of course, Lily across from James. After a boring hour, each person had fallen in love with the person across from them except Ariana. Ariana thought that Peter was quite puny and ugly. So a relationship between Ariana and Peter was impossible. I remember that day so well. After History of Magic class, you...  
  
Yes, I did. But not in front our son, Lily.  
  
It's time to go now, sweetie.  
  
Yes, Mum.  
  
Suddenly Harry was flung into the common room with the Maruader's Map in hand. Writing was once more filling the old parchment.   
  
Son, you had better get some dinner now.   
  
Harry looked at his watch. It was 7:00. Time sure flew by fast.   
  
Good-bye, Harry. We'll see you again.  
  
Bye, Mum, Dad.  
  
Harry then went to the Great Hall for supper. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione by owl what had just happened.  
  
  
  



End file.
